ShinRan Halloween
by Kiel95
Summary: Umm, the title kind of says it all... enjoy :


One week ago the syndicate had been reprimanded and disposed of. Ai was allowed the information on the actual drug to create an antidote, and only the police, FBI, and a few select others, knew what the identities of the two shrunken teens were.

"Kudo-kun," Ai called over the phone.

"Yeah?" he replied, holding the phone to his ear.

"Come over."

"Err, can this wait? We're eating dinner and then Ran is making me go trick or treating."

He could hear her sigh on the other end.

"Kudo-kun, tonight is Halloween, I think you can put this night to good use. If you don't come now, I won't be giving you any candy or the ANTIDOTE if you don't get yourself over here this instant."

At first Conan was going to shrug off her demanding tone, until he heard the word antidote. That perked his interest.

"I'll be right over!" he said enthusiastically.

He hung up and basically sprinted out the door yelling, "See you later Ran-neechan, the professor needed me for something!"

"Ah! Conan-kun!" she shouted.

Before she could get a response, he was gone, flying down the streets on his skateboard.

A few minutes passed and he was inside the professor's house standing in front of Ai with his hand outstretched.

Ai looked at him, clicked a button on her watch and said, "That's a new record time."

"Whatever, just gimme the pill."

She sighed. "Calm down Kudo-kun, you'll get it, just relax some."

He took a deep breath and Ai smirked.

"Good, now, when you take it you will change immediately. I believe you intend to visit Ran immediately and tell her everything, meaning that I will be dressing as you… again. You'll owe me big time for this," she said sternly.

Conan nodded his head vigorously, practically willing to sell his soul to the devil if it would get him the antidote.

She plopped it down in his hand and he took off to the Kudo residence.

With a sigh she got up from her seat and walked to her room where she retrieved a Conan costume.

At the Kudo residence, Conan went to his room and took the pill, immediately collapsing to the ground in pain.

He groaned as pain seared through his body, and a scream ripped his mouth apart as his body started to steam and grow larger. Sweat dripped from his body and his breath came in ragged gasps.

After a few more seconds of antagonizing pain, he stumbled to get up in his original teenage form.

Slightly wobbly, he moved over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes and dressed.

When he was done he finally had gained his composure and went over to the professor's house to get Ai who had dressed as Conan.

It had grown dark and little kids were running around, gathering candy from lots of houses.

An idea popped in Shinichi's head and he grinned. Then he turned to Ai who was staring at his face. She sighed, knowing what he would do.

"Buy a cheap one. You're not actually going trick or treating."

"I know," he mumbled in reply.

They went to a store and bought a monster mask.

Then the two walked to the agency together in silence. It wasn't necessarily awkward though. The two had become practically best friends during that time.

When they arrived they knocked on the door and Ran came to open it.

Shinichi picked up Ai and held her as if she was a hostage.

When Ran saw a 'monster' holding 'Conan' she immediately lashed out.

Shinichi dodged saying, "Oi, oi, don't go killing your childhood friend now."

Her second punch stopped in mid-air. "Sh-Shinichi?" she stammered.

He pulled off his mask and said, "Yo Ran." He smiled brightly at her.

Tearing up slightly she showed an angry expression.

"Put down Conan-kun. I don't know who is dressing up as Shinichi, but you can't fool me."

Conan looked at Shinichi.

Then speaking through the cold mask that 'Conan' was wearing Ai said, "You shouldn't have worn any mask. You'd have a better chance of living."

"Oi, Haibara, don't make me sound like a girl."

"Oh? I quite like making you sound like a girl."

He grumbled.

Ran looked at the two of them in confusion.

Shinichi noticed the look. "Err, Ran, can we come in? I'll explain then."

She bit her lip slightly and allowed them in.

Kogoro was passed out on the couch and snoring loudly so they went to the detective agency to talk.

They explained everything to Ran, down to the littlest of details. Ai pulled off her costume to show that she was not the little boy who Ran had been accustomed to living with, and Ran pulled at his cheek and hair to make sure it wasn't some sort of mask.

When the whole mess had been cleaned up, Ai noticed a change in mood. She pulled on her disguise and said, "I'm going upstairs to bed, I'll be staying her for a while. See you a bit later."

The two watched her go, which made their nerves unsettle realizing they were alone.

Finally they worked up the courage and both stammered, "I-I have something to say."

Both stopped and gestured for the other to go.

"How about we say at the same time?" asked Shinichi.

"S-Sure."

They counted to three and both blurted out, "I love you."

It became deathly quiet, and both were blushing furiously.

Then, they slowly lifted their heads and their eyes made contact.

Shinichi leaned towards her hesitantly.

Then he whispered, right before his lips brushed up against hers, "Happy Halloween."


End file.
